


More Difficult Than Most (The Improper Courtship of Dr. Lecter and Mr. Graham)

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Someone Help Will Graham, Work In Progress, canon typical cannibalism, i tagged for everything just to be safe, probably OOC everyone, probably inaccurate made-up facts used to keep the plot going, spoilers up to and including the end of season 1, takes place after the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following cultural traditions and living up to deceased parental expectations was no easy task, but Hannibal was certainly up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Difficult Than Most (The Improper Courtship of Dr. Lecter and Mr. Graham)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely and awesome kowaiyoukai for betaing this for me! <3
> 
> All errors are my own. I own nothing. Also, this is my first hannigram fic (and my first Hannibal fic), so please be gentle! XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! ^__^*

The air felt heavy in Jack Crawford's office. Hannibal logically knew that it was his own anxiety about what he was about to ask, and as such, he also knew that Jack did not share Hannibal's nervous feeling. However, that didn't make it go away, and Jack tilted his head, looking at Hannibal with a small smile and careful eyes, as if he could sense Hannibal's apprehension. Maybe he could.

Hannibal's suspicions were confirmed when Jack said, in a curious and friendly tone, "Dr. Lecter, you've been sitting in my office for a minute now without saying anything. While I enjoy your company regardless, I don't need to be Will Graham to know that something is on your mind. What can I do for you?"

Hannibal looked up at Will's name and then let himself smile a little at Jack. "I guess it is obvious. I... Mr. Crawford..."

"Please, Dr. Lecter, call me Jack. I already told you you could."

Hannibal adjusted in his chair. "Jack. Yes, I know, but... Well, this is a very important and personal matter to me, and I want to see to it properly."

Jack sighed. "What is the issue, exactly?"

Hannibal laughed a little bit. "Forgive me, I'm jumping ahead of myself here. I grew up in Lithuania, and my parents were strong believers in the old ways."

After a pause, Jack said, "I'm not following, Dr. Lecter."

"Call me Hannibal, please," Hannibal replied with a small wave of his hand.

Jack smiled a little. "Alright. I'm still not following, Hannibal."

Hannibal nodded. "Of course. They believed that arrangements were to be made between interested parties in order to form lasting relations." After another pause, Hannibal continued, "You would know them as arranged marriages."

Jack's head went back slightly in surprise, but then he nodded. "Yes, I know of them, but they're not a widely accepted social custom in America anymore."

Hannibal nodded. "Which is why I need someone I trust arranging it for me."

"Why not ask your parents?"

"They are, unfortunately, no longer with us. And I have no other relatives to ask."

Jack hesitated. "I appreciate you coming to me with such a sensitive matter, but isn't there anyone more qualified? How about Will Graham?" Hannibal immediately shook his head, but Jack continued, "I know you two are friends. He's closer to you than I am. Why not ask him?"

Hannibal shook his head again. "I can't ask Will to do this."

"Why not?"

"Because I intend to marry Will," Hannibal replied, casually, as if it was obvious. At Jack's shocked expression, Hannibal scoffed, "Oh, come now, Jack. Who else is there?"

Jack paused. "Surely someone. Alana Bloom, for insta-"

"Absolutely not," Hannibal interrupted him. "I have no real desire nor romantic intentions towards her."

"Fine, but Will?! He's in an institution for the criminally insane! We think he is the Chesapeake Ripper, for God's sake. Surely there is someone better."

Hannibal shook his head one, firmly. "No. There is no one better." Whether Jack took that to mean that Hannibal thought he deserved a bad relationship, or that Hannibal thought Will was a great man, he would leave that up to Jack.

Jack sighed again. "If you already know you want Will, then why don't you just ask him to marry you?"

"We're not even dating, don't be absurd!" Hannibal waved away the idea with a small flick of his hand. "Besides, that isn't how it's done."

"Yes, I agree. You should ask Will on a date first. Oh, wait!" Jack overdramatically snapped his fingers. "You can't. He's institutionalized."

Hannibal ignored that statement with a wave of his hand. "I've already been courting Will for several months. He seems to approve so far."

Jack stared. "You're dating Will Graham?"

Hannibal scoffed. "No, as I just said. I've been courting him. Providing him with romantic overtures that hint to my true intent, as it were."

Blinking, Jack replied, "Then you need to be more obvious, because I don't think Will gets it."

Hannibal sighed. "Which is why I am here. I believe he cares about me on a deeper level that he has yet to realize. With a gentle push in the right direction, I am certain he will understand his true feelings."

"I wouldn't call this a gentle push. In fact, I think planning this out will work against you."

"I am an excellent planner, I assure you." Hannibal let out a small predatory smile.

Jack shook his head. "Regardless, there's just no need for an arranged marriage. This isn't the 1600s. It's not like we have cattle to trade."

Hannibal paused. "Will has dogs."

Jack paused. "I know.

"Do you wa-"

"No!" Jack replied, incredulous. Hannibal shifted in his seat. Jack put three fingers to his temple. "I still don't understand why you can't simply ask Will. Or why it has to be him. Or why you want me to set it up."

Hannibal nodded, ready to explain. "I can't ask Will to go on a date because he has feelings in some capacity for Alana Bloom, that she shares. He would take offense to my asking. He would also feel guilty if he wanted to agree, whether he did or did not do so."

Jack's brow furrowed. "If you think he'd feel guilty or take offense, why even ask?"

Hannibal nodded. "From our time together, I believe that he would want to agree. He would only be hesitant because of a misplaced sense of duty to Ms. Bloom. I admire her, but I do not suffer from such an affliction." Jack snorted. Hannibal continued, "Nor do I believe Will's life choices should be based upon his misguided notions of chivalry. If an arranged marriage is set up, thereby taking away his choice in the matter, I am sure that Will would come to terms with his situation and learn to embrace his feelings for me. It has to be Will because he is the only person that truly understands me."

"Will can understand anyone," Jack interrupted.

Hannibal nodded. "It's true. But I am more difficult a man than most." Jack looked like he doubted that and was about to say so, but Hannibal continued, "And so, for me, it is Will. As far as why I'm asking you, there are several reasons. First, you are a person who is close to both Will and I, and you are important to us both. This makes you the ideal candidate. Second, Will already subconsciously resents that you have put him in dangerous situations, and he follows and respects you regardless. If he takes the news of our arrangement badly, I believe that he will go easier on you than on me, if I were the one to have set this up."

"You are the one setting this up, Hannibal."

"Will doesn't know that."

Jack laughed and replied, "You're too sneaky for your own good! Thank God you're on our side."

Hannibal laughed jovially along with Jack. If only he knew.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hannibal, but I can't help you. I still see no reason to have Will give up his freedom to choose who to pursue a relationship with. Especially when he has so little freedoms left. Besides, he might have feelings for another, and even more importantly, he's a danger to himself and others."

Hannibal frowned. "You could order him to do it. Tell him you would release him if he listens."

Jack snorted. "Now who's being absurd?"

Hannibal held up a hand. "I have already spoken with Dr. Chilton. He has agreed to release Will into the custody of a relative. He also believes that being under the supervised care of a guardian would help improve Will's condition."

Jack tilted his head. "But Will has no relatives."

"Exactly," Hannibal replied, smiling brightly.

 

Jack blinked. "Hannibal... You do realize that he has killed people in horrific, violent ways, right?"

Hannibal shifted in his seat. He wouldn't have described his kills like that, but it wasn't as if he could explain his logic and defend his artistic integrity to Jack. Not without giving himself away, at least. And he couldn't do that. He had set everything up for Will to take the fall.

So, Hannibal simply responded, "Yes." At the very least, Will killed Garret Jacob Hobbs.

Jack waved a hand in the air. "And this doesn't bother you?"

Hannibal shook his head. "Not in the least. Well, the killing, of course that bothers me. It would bother anyone. But Will? He is merely a victim of an unfortunate mental condition. Once he receives the proper medication and care under my supervision, he will simply be Will again."

Jack stared at Hannibal. "You can't possibly be comfortable with this. You're actually discussing marrying the Chesapeake Ripper. You'd be tying your life in the most intimate way possible to a known serial killer."

Hannibal replied simply, "My entire life is dedicated to helping people overcome illnesses, both physical and mental. I see no fault in Will for succumbing to something that you or I would have fallen victim to in a different circumstance. Just because Will has had an unfortunate event happen to him, that does not mean he is not deserving of respect and affection."

Jack scratched at his chin. "And having to supervise your potential spouse doesn't bother you, either?"

"On the contrary, I look forward to it. It will allow me to care for the only man I have feelings for when he is at his lowest. And Will will come to see that I am sincere in my affections once he experiences my attentiveness and devotion."

Instead of replying, Jack paused for several long moments, steepling his fingers under his chin, letting that sink in. He finally asked, thoughtfully, "Why an arranged marriage, Hannibal? I believe that you care for Will and want what's best for him, regardless of his crimes. But why go about it this way?"

Hannibal swallowed and looked down momentarially. He looked back up at Jack and nodded. "It makes sense that you would not understand customs that, to you, are foreign and outdated. However, I grew up knowing that I would have an arranged marriage. The fact that I have found Will and successfully courted him is just a lucky boon for the both of us. If I do not get an arranged marriage, then I will be a failure to my family and my people." Jack opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but Hannibal held up a hand to stop him. "It does not matter that I am not in Lithuania anymore and that my parents are long gone. I would know, and that would make me a failure. I can not change who I am or what I was brought up believing. I can only live my life in such a way that I hope I am the man my parents would have wanted me to be." He paused, waiting for Jack to reply. But Jack was quietly assessing Hannibal. He didn't like being judged, but he needed Jack's help if this was going to work. After a few moments, Hannibal stated with determination, "If you do not agree to orchestrate this for us, I will ask someone else. If I can find no one to agree, then Will will remain locked up and I will remain alone. It is your choice."

Jack sighed, resigned. "That's not much of a choice, Hannibal. You're not leaving me with very many options here. There must be a better way."

Hannibal nodded and stood, getting his coat. "We disagree, then. I understand. Thank you for your time, Jack."

Jack held up a hand. "Now just hold on a second. I didn't say I wouldn't do it." He paused, thinking. "I can't believe I'm even considering this, but if I ask Will, is that enough?"

Hannibal hesitated. "It depends. You would need to suggest the idea to him. You may tell him that he could gain a sense of freedom by doing this. You may also tell him that arranged marriages are part of my heritage, and that I asked you to assist me in this delicate matter." He paused for dramatic effect, staring at Jack to drive his point home. "But you may not, under any circumstances, say that I suggested Will or that I spoke with Dr. Chilton. Doing so would negate the arrangement, and would cause great embarrassment to everyone involved."

"I don't see how," Jack said.

"You wouldn't," Hannibal replied. "But trust me, it would."

"So, you're planning on lying to Will for the rest of your lives?" Jack frowned. "Actually, I don't know why I'm surprised. This has to be the worst match in history."

Hannibal gave Jack a look. "Hardly. After one year has passed, then we are able to fully disclose any information about our union that we knew in advance to each other. This is to preserve the integrity of the arranged marriage system, but also to ensure honesty among partners."

Jack clucked his tongue. After a moment, he nodded. "Alright, Hannibal. I don't agree with it, but I'll ask him. I'll do it for you."

Hannibal grinned wide, took two strides over to Jack's desk, and took one of Jack's hands in both of his own, shaking it firmly. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. I haven't even asked him."

Hannibal waved a hand in the air, waving Jack's comment away. "Come now, of course he'll say yes. Why would he say no?"


End file.
